When I Get Caught In The Rain
by LittleRedRuby
Summary: "You are coming with me…, to New York, we are going to do this together, you deserve a lot more than you are planning, and if you think that Finn does not deserve me, he sure as hell does not deserve you either, we just don't belong here"


**When I get caught in the rain**

**So I had this on my pc since New York aired but could not quite figure out how to end this chapter. I figured it out finally! So here it is.**

**Title it's from the song Band Aid by Pixie Lott, I bought her album last summer and when I heard the song I almost sobbed because come one it's the perfect faberry song.**

**So enjoy!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

It started in the auditorium, right before regionals, when she supported your idea of writing original songs, when she told you that you should not hate her for trying to send you to your dreams, the place where you belonged, away from Finn, and away from all the hate you received from everyone on this town, you knew you had to tell her the same thing. The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them.

"You are coming with me" The moment when you walked away you knew you had to stay, she could get out of here too, she deserved more than the future she was planning for herself.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up from the piano keys to you, the shock and relief on her face startled you for a second, then everything made finally sense, no one ever told her that she could make all of her dreams come true, that she deserved more.

"You are coming with me…, to New York, we are going to do this together, you deserve a lot more than you are planning, and if you think that Finn does not deserve me, he sure as hell does not deserve you either, we just don't belong here" she looked at you with tears on her beautiful hazel eyes, her lower lip trembling; she was so scared and you were not sure why.

"I…I can't" and with that she left the auditorium, a broken sob echoing in the place, making it bigger than it actually was. You decided I that moment that not only you were going to get it right, Quinn was going to get it right too.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next time you talked to her like that was on the way back to school from regionals, everyone was already asleep. For some reason she didn't shared the seat with Finn, she was just seating alone on the back of the bus. You had this feeling that she wanted to talk to you. When you worked up the courage you got up and took the seat beside her, for the first time in your life you were speechless.

"Your song was beautiful" she didn't look at you; she just kept staring at the window. It was safe that way.

"Our song…, you wrote the music, I just put lyrics to it…thanks by the way, you inspired me, and I meant every word of it" You were staring at the front of the bus, watching everyone sleep, she didn't look at you during the whole conversation, after that the silence made it's presence and you both welcomed it without intention of breaking it.

"You are still coming with me" you said after a few long minutes, and she snapped, but managed to keep her voice low, trying to not wake everyone up.

"Could you please stop with that? I am staying here with Finn and you are going away, you need to get out of here, Lima will swallow you up if you don't get out as fast as you can" Now she looked at you, this time she let the tears fall from her eyes, you used you hand to wash them away from her cheeks, she flinched at the touch but relaxed after a few seconds, you kept your hand there and she closed her eyes.

"And could you please stop with that absurd future that you say you want? because deep inside you just want to ran away has much as I want Quinn. If there is one thing in which we are actually alike is that we will jump to any possibility of getting out of Lima, and I am giving you one, so stop denying this to yourself because at the end of the day you are still coming to New York with me, and now that we are going to Nationals I am going to prove it to you, in the city were we are going to live"

From that moment everything went in slow motion, the way your hand moved instinctively to her neck, the way she painfully slowly put her right hand on your waist, bringing you closer to her, she looked at you in the eyes asking silently for permission, if all of this was ok, hope in her eyes shining with the street lights, you nodded slowly and closed the gap between your lips and hers.

The bus faded away, the only thing that was present was your heart beating painfully fast on your chest and Quinn's rapid breathing, it was a slow, almost lazy kiss, Quinn's hand on your waist bringing you closer with every second that passed by, she broke the kiss for a second and leaned forward again taking your lips with hers. You didn't wanted to think about it, didn't have to, you just wanted to feel, you wanted to just _be_.

Finn didn't knew how to describe a kiss by Quinn Fabray, fireworks where so overrated. It was the way she gripped your dress, tightening her hold on you, the way her lips fit perfectly against yours, the way she darted her tongue prompting you to let her in, which you gladly did, and oh god it was the best decision you have made in your life.

You started to grip her neck with your hand, pushing her closer to you, deepening the kiss, and she - oh god, she actually _moaned_, you felt your body combust at the sound, you could not believe it, you were making Quinn Fabray moan!, you moved your free hand to hold the one she had on your waist, lacing your fingers together.

After a few minutes you pulled away keeping your eyes closed, you heard her giggle, this was impossible, you must have fallen asleep and having a weird dream, fantastic but weird. Quinn Fabray ex Head Cherrio and probably the person you should hate with every fiber of your being was giggling like a little kid after kissing you.

If you didn't broke her, you managed to do some real damage to her.

"You talk too much Berry" she said keeping her eyes closed with a smile on her lips that took you breath away.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? That's what you say after kissing the person you supposedly hate?"

"You should know by now that I don't hate you, never have, never will" That left you at a loss of words, you were expecting by now Brittany and Santana to jump with a camera saying Gotcha! And blackmail you with all the footage they just recorded, but when you glanced at the front of the bus everyone was still asleep and Santana was in front of the bus, away from Brittany. There has to be a catch, this could not be happening.

You faced her again, a small smile appearing on her lips, that perfect eyebrow going up, her eyes showing pure affection and a little bit of fear, but fear of what exactly? Was really Quinn Fabray afraid of you?

"Why would you do that... you know kiss me"she moved the hand that was laced with yours bringing it to her lap and started to play with your fingers, never letting you go. She looked down at your hands and started to talk.

"I have been thinking about doing it for a while now, but never wanted to act on it, why would I do it? Is not like I was expecting you to respond to it, maybe a slap on the face and an epic diva storm out, but never what you did a few seconds ago" she took a deep breath but didn't stop.

"I was so hard to you when I told you all of those things on the auditorium, but you need to understand that nothing can hold you back here, I felt I was talking more to myself, if I kissed you, if I acted on what I was feeling and there was the possibility of you retuning them I knew I will hold you back, I would never make it out of Lima and that was my way of accepting it" she never stopped play with your fingers, you let all this new information sink in but didn't comment on it, there was more and you knew it.

"But then you told me I was going to New York with you and I didn't have more excuses, so I just pushed you away as far as I could, you were giving me this chance to go with you and I didn't knew how to respond to it, and why would you do it?, giving the person that tormented you for so long a chance on happiness?, you are so different and special and that makes me like you even more, I don't have my future figured out like you do, I don't know what I am going to do the second my foot is out of Mckinley, but what I know is that I want you by my side in that moment, to tell me everything is going to be alright, and maybe it sounds selfish, but I have never had anyone tell me that I could be more than I was expected to be, and there you go and tell me all of those things, it made me feel like I was not a disappointment, that I could be successful in anything, and yeah…thanks for that" she finished lamely, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she kept staring at your laced fingers, but stopped playing with them, she was waiting for you to pull away.

You squeezed her hand a moved closer.

"It's funny, isn't it?" you said. She looked at you with her eyes wide open, you just smiled.

"This is certainly not funny at all, this is still pretty confusing to me but I'm really tired of pretending, if you are going to make fun of me for it, I ask you to leave me alone" Ok, that wasn't what you meant with it.

"No…, hey I am not making fun of you, I know this is really hard for you, I'm just saying that It's funny how after two years hating each other his is how we would end up. If someone told me that last year, I wouldn't have believed it. So yeah…, it's funny how the world works"

She punched you lightly on the shoulder, pushing you away a little bit, trying to suppress the laugh that was escaping from her mouth. You giggled and got closer to her, bringing your joined hands to your lips, to kiss the back of her hand. She blushed furiously and lowered her head. You buried your head on her neck and stayed that way for the rest of the ride back to Mckinley.

There were still some things that needed to be discussed, was she your girlfriend? What would happen with Finn in all of this? Was this going to actually work? There was still time though, so in that moment with her playing with your fingers and the beating of her heart on your ear, there were no questions, or doubts, or anyone else on that bus.

And it was perfect.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**You guys tell me if you want me to continue this, I'm planning some truble with Quinn and the whole liking Rachel as something more than a friend, she is not magically over those issues, also the Lucy caboosey is out of question here, that's when Quinn will deal with all of this.**

**I'm almost sure this will go up until they graduate, just because I don't live in the states and I don't want to make this unralistic concerning locations. That's just not my thing. So this will be placed in Lima.**

**Also concerning my other fanfics, I am really sorry you guys. Its just that Law School its not easy and any free time I get I use it to study or spend the whole day at college so writing it's the last thing on my mind. But I'm probably going to rewrite The Sweest of Words just because narrating in first person makes me feel awkward and have to delete some facts on that fanfic.**

**One more thing, I dont hava a beta, and english is not my first language so feel free to tell me if I said something wrong. I'm open to any constructive criticism, no destructive.**

**So anyways! Hope you enjoy it and I love some feedback. I could help me concentrate on this and actually finish it. ;)**


End file.
